ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Marty Deeks
Martin "Marty" Deeks is a Los Angeles Police Department (commonly stylized as LAPD) Detective who is also the liaison between the Office of Special Projects (commonly stylized as OSP) at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service (commonly stylized NCIS) and the LAPD. As such, Deeks is responsible for facilitating communications between both agencies, and coordinating joint operations involving LAPD components. He became the new partner to NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye after her former partner, Agent Dominic Vail died in the line of duty. After years of working together, Deeks and Kensi developed a romantic relationship and later get married. Biography Pre-Series The son of a man named Gordon John Brandel and Roberta Deeks, Deeks was born on January 8, 1979, in California. His childhood was an unhappy one, as his father was an alcoholic who frequently abused Deeks and Deeks' mother. One day, Brandel became so drunk that he started wielding a shotgun at Deeks and his mother. In response, young Deeks shot Brandel non-fatally with Brandel later ending up in prison, where he served his time and was eventually released. Deeks never maintained contact with his father after he went to prison and after Deeks was shot, Hetty inquires into his father's whereabouts in an attempt to track down his next of kin, only to find that Brandel had died in a car accident in 1998. (Season 2: Episode Personal) Deeks later presumably moved away and attended college, he eventually became a lawyer and served as a public defender for some time before choosing to join the Los Angeles Police Department and working his way up to Detective. In season 2 Hetty offers him a permanent job as a proper NCIS Special Agent, but he turned it down saying that being a cop was part of his identity. At the end of Season 6 a LAPD Internal Investigator started looking in to him. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Deeks first appeared in the episode, Episode:Hand-to-Hand, undercover as a mixed martial artist named "Jason Wyler". He managed to get into a local gymnasium that served as front for a drug smuggling operation. The Office of Special Projects targeted the gym after Daniel Zuna, a Marine on leave was found murdered in an alleyway outside the nightclub. NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna went in undercover, using the alias, "DeMarco Williams" with Sam fighting Deeks and knocking him out with a bunch of tension. During a subsequent encounter, both of them were taken into custody to preserve their covers. It was only after being released from the holding cells that he was revealed to be a Detective with the LAPD. Detective Deeks saved Agent Hanna's life after his cover was blown. Deeks was later seen in a bar, drinking away his sorrows with a cup of coffee while still smarting from the tongue-lashing he had received from his boss. Hetty later arrived at the same place and, after revealing that she too had suffered the same treatment from her boss, told Deeks that she had decided to create a liaison position between the LAPD and NCIS. Deeks was in disbelief at first but upon Hetty offering him the position, having told Deeks that he was the suitable candidate for the job, Deeks accepted. Deeks joined the team in Episode:Fame to help them solve a case before leaving NCIS to go take part in a deep undercover operation despite the fact that some of the team, including Sam Hanna, were hostile to him given that Deeks's predecessor, Agent Dominic Vail who was still missing had not returned to the team. During a mission to save Kensi, with Hassad Al-Jahiri weakened by a gunshot from Callen, Deeks took the opportunity to finish Hassad by dropping to the ground and then firing a single shot which killed Hassad instantly. Deeks then left the team to go on a deep undercover mission and was only mentioned once in the Season 1 episode, Episode:Burned. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 In the Season 2 premiere episode, Episode:Human Traffic after his undercover mission went south, Deeks contacted Hetty for help and begged for her to assist in his mission which involved underage young girls. He officially became Kensi's partner and deceased Agent Dominic Vail's replacement in the next episode, "Black Widow", resulting in him joining the team permanently albeit as a liaison officer. He admits in "Borderline" that his father fired a shotgun at him. In "Personal", Deeks is shot in a convenience store in order to draw Kensi out. He ends up running out the hospital and ripping his stitches in order to rescue her. In "Plan B", Deeks' best friend Ray Martindale is sent into witness protection but breaks out. Deeks goes undercover as Max Gentry in order to find him and it's revealed that he fell for Ray's wife while undercover. Later, after Ray's cover is compromised and a bounty is put on his head, Deeks helps him and his pregnant girlfriend escape to start a new life in Oregon. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 In "Backstopped", Deeks and Sam are forced to work together by Lauren Hunter. They butt heads throughout and end up nearly being blown up twice during the case. In Episode:The Debt, Deeks's position was terminated and he was fired from NCIS after unintentionally shooting an unarmed man. It was later revealed that the supposedly dead victim was actually an undercover NCIS Agent working out of Washington D.C. The incident gave the LAPD a reason to take Deeks back after so long while also cutting their ties with NCIS. The OSP team were eventually able to find out the identity of the mole and in the end, Deeks returned to the OSP, having been reappointed as the LAPD/NCIS Liaison Officer. In "Neighbourhood Watch", Kensi and Deeks go undercover as a couple house sitting in order to find a Russian sleeper agent in a suburban area. During their cover they sleep in the same bed and end up kissing to maintain their cover. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 In "Free Ride", The team go aboard a carrier in order to work out why naval officers are suddenly acting out. Deeks finds a piece of spinich or "Forensic Botany" as the detective refers to it and pursues the lead. This leads him to the murder weapon which he manages to snap a picture of before being choked out by the suspect. He is bound and gagged with duct tape and is put in a bin to be disposed of but before the suspect can the team show up and he drops the bin and therefore Deeks. In "Drive", Deeks' past as a laywer comes out when he receives a call from an old client asking for help. Throughout he has to show that the team should help as they think it should fall to LAPD. In the end it's revealed that it is Deeks' birthday which the team has forgotten. For a moment the detective thinks that Kensi has made dinner plans but it is later revealed those are for Jaime, a criminal from the case who had saved her life. Deeks is sent undercover by Granger in "Parley". He uses his alias Max Gentry to get close to Monica Lee who falls for the alias. Kensi, due to jealously, shows up at the house and ends up revealing to Monica who Deeks really is. Deeks and Sam are shot and tortured in "Descent". During the case Sam admits that he doesn't trust Deeks' character which creates a big rift between the two. Kensi and Deeks fight over his communication skills and his last operation with Monica and he kisses her but she leaves without saying anything. When Sam's cover is blown the detective runs in and in order to save him gets captured in the process. Sam was electrocuted and Deeks had his mouth drilled into with a dentist drill. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 In "Ascension", Deeks and Sam are found by Granger and Kensi. But in order to protect Michelle's cover have to be shot with squibs. The detective retreats into himself after being brought to the hospital. He reveals to Sam that he's "done being a cop" but Sam tells him it's a mistake and that he's a great cop and going to be a great agent. Later on he, like Sam, leaves the hospital in order to back up his parter. He admits to Kensi that she was who he thought about while being tortured in order to deal with the pain. In "Impact", three months has passed since the torture and neither Sam or Deeks have returned to work. During this time Kensi has tried to visit and left a cronut at his door which have all gone ignored. Hetty checks on him and he admits that he hasn't been sleeping. Later on he talks to Nate and he explains that his mind won't stop running and if he slept he'd feel better. At the end of the episode he lets Kensi into his house and finally falls asleep with her there and says about the movie which she described, "It's a love story". He returns to work in the next episode, "Omni". But he is unsure if he wants to fully return to work. During the case he acts normal but misses a shot that Kensi pulls him on. Callen says he doesn't want him on the team if he isn't ready to be back and Deeks says that he is. In "Unwritten Rule", Deeks rides into work on a motorcycle which he is quickly told to get rid of as Hetty doesn't approve of them. Kensi is also afraid as reckless decisions are a sign of PTSD. He tells her he's good but he nearly gets hit by a truck which scares her a lot. At the end of the episode he gives the keys to Hetty. In "Recovery," Callen indicates that Deeks and Kensi both have tattoos. At the end of the episode Deeks takes Kensi on a date without telling her and she once again remarks on his terrible communication skills. He then says that he wants to be at home with her and they sleep together. In "The Frozen Lake" it is so obvious that something has happened. They are awkward around each other and Deeks misses a shot that he should have taken because he was scared of hitting Kensi. She punches him and walks away. He talks to her and Thapa and realizes that he needs to be more professional. Kensi gives him her knife and he goes into a dangerous building alone to rescue Thapa. In the end Kensi and Deeks are planning on talking about their thing but she's sent away to Afghanistan. In "Fish Out Of Water", Deeks is paired with DEA agent Talia De Campo. The two are friendly around each other and work well together. In "Spoils Of War", the team head to Afghanistan to rescue Kensi. Deeks is left in the village by Sam and put in charge of interrogating a blind cleric. During this he is shown a picture of Kensi looking dead. In a fit of anger he waterboards the cleric before stopping and coming up with the idea of a trade in order to get Kensi back. In "Three Hearts", Kensi and Deeks are interrogating Agent Angelo who scares Deeks because he went native while undercover. Deeks reveals that he's scared of being on the wrong side of the table and returns to Kensi her knife signalling that he needs time to think about their thing. Kensi uses the knife to open the box which has been a constant wonder and she leaves it on his desk. In "Deep Trouble: Part 1", Deeks is reunited with Talia who makes Kensi jealous. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 In "Humbug", Kensi and Deeks go iceskating after an op. During this they address the on again/off again relationship that they've become and Kensi wants to go "All In" and be a real couple. They kiss for real this time. In "Expiration Date", it is revealed that since going all in Kensi and Deeks have not spent a night apart. Deeks has met her friends and they have a fight over how fast they are moving. Thapa returns and ends up being killed and Deeks goes home without Kensi. In Episode: Fighting Shadows, OSP Operations Manager Hetty Lange informs Deeks that he is being investigated by the LAPD. She splits him and Kensi up for the episode, and warns Deeks they will use anything they can against him. It is also revealed that the team are fully aware of their relationship. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 7 In "Citadel" it is revealed that Deeks has taken the HL7 test prior to joining NCIS. In the same episode Roberta Deeks, his mother, is introduced. In "Command & Control", Deeks feels like he isn't providing enough financially for the lifestyle Kensi deserves. So he talks about flipping houses in order to make some extra cash. But Kensi reassures him that she is perfectly happy with how they are living. In "An Unlocked Mind", Kensi and Deeks go undercover in a cult. They are dipped in a pool and Deeks has to pretend that he's scared of water to try and keep the earwig on. But they hold him under causing Kensi to panic for a minute before letting him surface. He follows the suspect and after Kensi is drugged he helps them both out of there. Kensi and him kiss at the end of the episode and Hetty appears on the screen. In "Defectors" Deeks is arrested for the murder of Francis Boyle, his first partner who put a gun to his mouth and beat up hookers. Throughout "Internal Affairs" he maintains that he is innocent but it is revealed at the end that he was actually guilty. In "Cancel Christmas" he admits this to Kensi who remarks, "No more secrets." NCIS: Los Angeles Season 8 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 9 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 10 Relationships with Colleagues G. Callen Callen and Deeks share a friendly relationship at work. However, Callen often joins Sam in teasing Deeks; mostly about his hair, his partnership with Kensi and his dog, Monty. Callen does show genuine concern for his co-worker when Deeks gets shot in the second season episode "Personal". Sam Hanna At first, Sam was somewhat hostile towards Deeks, calling him 'temp' and being unhappy when Hetty placed him in Dom's seat. However, he soon warmed up to Deeks and spends most of his time teasing him with Callen. When Deeks gets shot, Sam assists him in altering his daily routine. There is still friction between Deeks and Sam throughout season 3 and 4, usually it is kept at bay since they are not partners. However, in the final episode of season 4, Deeks and Sam work together. Deeks confronts Sam and Sam admits that he feels Deeks has some flaws in his character. Later in the episode, Deeks saves Sams life and both he and Sam are captured and tortured at the end of the season 4. He can be seen visibly pained and distressed while being forced to watch Deeks being tortured. In the season 5 premiere, after Granger and Kensi find the two, Sam asks Deeks if he gave up Michelle, to which he replies that he didn't. Sam goes to Deeks' hospital room later on and states that he owes Deeks for the rest of his life. Deeks confides in Sam that he was thinking about quitting as a cop, to which Sam says would be a bad idea, admitting that Deeks is an excellent cop. Kensi Blye Deeks and Kensi share a complicated partnership due to the fact that Kensi is the more experienced of the two and also because Deeks permanently replaced Kensi's deceased partner. Despite this they do care for each other, although they get on each other's nerves at times. There have even been hints that Deeks and Kensi are romantically interested in one another, and there has been constant continuous moments during which they have flirted with each other and have come close to have romantic contact, although they both strongly deny it. Despite this, they share a kiss in the season 4 finale. In season 5, Deeks admits to Kensi that she was the one person he thought of through his torture after being captured, thus saving his life by keeping him going. This detail leaves her clearly emotional. The two resume their usual friendship after a bit, until Deeks takes her out on a date without actually telling her it was a date. Kensi says he is back to his original problem with poor communication skills and tells him to say something that he actually means, because if they can't communicate then things won't work between them. Deeks finally tells her that he didn't want to be there with her. Kensi appears confused before he says that he wants to be with her at his place right now. Kensi stares at him for a moment, clearly thinking about what to do, before she gets up and walks away from the table as Deeks takes a breath before following after her. In the next episode, Frozen Lake, it is implied that Deeks and Kensi spent the night together when Deeks is at work early on and won't make eye contact with anyone and Sam notices as Kensi walks in that she is wearing the same outfit she had on the day before, leaving her flustered. When they get called for a mission, Sam and Callen watch as Deeks and Kensi awkwardly walk out of the room, unable to look each in the eye. Kensi and Deeks play it off trying to get things back to normal before all of the feelings and Kensi going to Afghanistan. Upon her return, there is still a little bit of tension between the two. In season 6 Kensi and Deeks appear to be getting along as well as ever as 'friends'. There are moments when the two are alone which imply that they still had feelings for each other such as in Episode 8: The Grey Man Kensi opens up to Deeks about her past and when she was homeless following her fathers death. All of these moments come together in Episode 11: Humbug, where Kensi takes a risk and goes 'all in' by telling Deeks that individually they are 'bold', but together they are (and Deeks fills this part in) 'safe', yet Densi wants to be bold together. This is followed by a kiss and them both stating that they are going to attempt this with no games involved and 'chips on the table', 'all in'. (They once had sex:) In "Expiration Date" Kensi and Deeks wake up in bed together and it is revealed that Deeks met Kensi's friends although he then goes on to make fun of them and a fight ensues, but they later make up and Deeks tells Kensi her smile is perfect. In Season 7, Deeks and Kensi’s relationship continues to progress as Deeks introduces Kensi to his mother for the first time in the beginning of the season and later they move into together to Deeks’s new house. Towards the end of the season, Deeks indirectly proposes to Kensi for the first time. By the beginning of Season 8, Deeks purchases an engagement ring, revealing he is planning on proposing to Kensi. However, they soon begin to face challenges such as when the Office or Special Projects is threatened of being shut down due to lack of progress of discovering the identity of the mole. Deeks questions Kensi about a future without NCIS such as a possibly starting a family together, but despite their shared hopes for someday, Kensi still isn’t ready. However, the biggest challenge of their relationship is when Kensi is injured during a mission to capture a criminal in Syria. The helicopter carrying the team is shot down by a rocket and while Callen, Sam and Deeks are alright, Kensi is severely injured and later falls into a coma. Kensi remains in a coma for several weeks and Deeks continues to visit her and remains hopeful, but still remains worried about her. At some point, Deeks proposes to Kensi while she is in her coma. Eventually, Kensi awakens much to Deeks’s delight and relief. However, upon her awakening, Kensi learns she has a long road of recovery and rehabilitation as result of the crash has made her practically paralysed. Deeks continues to support Kensi in her time of need, but Kensi frustrated, angry, upset and slightly depressed begins to take her emotions out on Deeks. Despite Kensi’s treatment, Deeks continues to be there and hopeful and finally proposes to her. However, Kensi refuses to accept in her current condition. Eventually though, Kensi apologises to Deeks for her behaviour towards him and makes him promise to keep the ring until she has fully recovered. Slowly yet surely, Deeks and Kensi’s relationship slowly grows back to normal as Kensi recovers from her injuries, but still has yet to return to work at NCIS. Although Kensi did not technically accept the proposal, Kensi and Deeks consider themselves to be unofficially engaged and begin to refer each other as their fiancée. Halfway through the season, the hunt for the mole intensifies when Callen, Sam and Deeks are arrested by different agencies and Kensi later finds herself kidnapped by her friend Sullivan from the Navy hospital during her rehabilitation. It’s revealed the mole was actually a rogue CIA group targeting the team due to the White Ghost incident as NCIS had unknowingly been inferring in their operations in Afghanistan despite previous urges from them to stop interference. Sullivan is revealed to be CIA Officer, Ferris who personally seeks revenge against Kensi as she had accidentally shot him in Afghanistan, resulting in his leg being amputated. During Kensi’s kidnapping, Deeks remains extremely worried about her and is determined to find her. Kensi is eventually found and rescued and she and Deeks are happily reunited together. Shortly after the mole hunt, Kensi fully resumes her place on the team and Deeks and Kensi resume their partnership and their relationship is fully back to normal. Eventually in the season 8 finale, Deeks and Kensi finally become officially engaged. Following the death of Tahir Khaled, thus ending his reign of terror once and for all, Kensi proposes to Deeks after realizing how short life really is after the murder of Sam’s wife, Michelle Hanna. Deeks happily accepts and they are now officially engaged to be married. In Season 9, Deeks and Kensi beginning making plans for their wedding now that they are officially engaged. However, they quickly face a challenge in Owen Granger’s replacement, Executive Assistant Director, Shay Mosley who disapproves of Deeks and Kensi’s relationship. Mosley separates them by terminating Deeks’s liaison position at NCIS and sending him back to LAPA, much to both Deeks and Kensi’s dismay. However, Callen intervenes and convinces Mosley to keep Deeks on the team and as a result, Deeks immediately returns to the team and resumes his partnership with Kensi. Since then, Kensi and Deeks continue their relationship and partnership as well as continuing making plans for their wedding. During the season, Deeks also begins to think about his and Kensi’s future without NCIS, hoping for a more stable and safe future for them to start a family together. In Episode 7: The Silo, Deeks fears for Kensi’s safety after she almost risks her life to stop a nuclear threat. Kensi, fearing she may not survive calls Deeks and declares her love for him until the end of time and back and by the end when she safely returns they both declare they are each other’s world. At one point in the season, Deeks also buys a bar and Kensi approves of his idea. In the Season 9 finale, Deeks and Kensi face a major challenge and difference of opinion that truly threatens and jeopardises their relationship. The team learn the truth from Callen about Shay Mosley’s previous romantic relationship with criminal arms dealer, Spencer Williams and together they had a son, Derrick who Spencer kidnapped and Mosley hasn’t seen in several years. The team discover that Spencer and Derrick are in Mexico, but the mission to rescue Derrick is highly unsanctioned off the books mission as well as extremely dangerous. When Mosley reprimands Callen for revealing the truth, Deeks begins defending Callen and soon begins to scold Mosley for her lack of trust and respect for the team, resulting in him being fired. During this time, Deeks and Kensi have a difference in opinion about going to Mexico and soon begin to once again discuss their own future together again. Deeks believes now that he is fired it may be the perfect chance for them to leave NCIS to truly start their lives. However, much to Deeks shock, disappointment and heartbreak, Kensi reveals that despite her previous thoughts on the subject, she may never want to leave NCIS or start a family with Deeks if they continue their dangerous line of work. Due to the revelation it results in a massive fight between Kensi and Deeks that also causes them to call off the wedding. Kensi decides to go to Mexico to rescue Derrick and with help from Hetty, Deeks boards the plane before takeoff, deciding to go on the mission to protect Kensi despite the current state of their relationship being extremely strained and intense. During their time in Mexico, Deeks remains cold and stand offish towards Kensi, but remains protective of her. By the end of the mission, the team are successful in rescuing Derrick and reuniting him with Mosley, but as the team are getting ready to escape themselves, they are ambushed and are hit by a rocket launcher, leaving it unclear if the team are dead or alive. In the Season 10 premiere taking place immediately after the events of the season 9 finale, everyone is revealed to have survived the impact from the rocket launcher that hit the team’s SUV with them still inside. Deeks falls unconscious and suffers from a severe traumatic brain injury. Kensi is the only member of the team not to have suffered from any injuries following the SUV explosion and soon becomes extremely worried about Deeks when she finds him both injured and unconscious. The team soon finds themselves being pursued by the Mexican cartel and Spencer Williams when he places a bounty on their heads. Due to this, the team are forced to split up and Kensi drags an unconscious Deeks through the desert to find safety and shelter. During this time, Kensi continues to remain extremely worried about Deeks and keeps hoping for him to wake up. Meanwhile, Deeks begins dreaming of Kensi being pregnant with their child, but also has vivid nightmares relating to the present events. Eventually, Kensi manages to find shelter in an abandoned church and decides to rest there with Deeks. Kensi cuddles with Deeks to keep him warm when she finds him to be freezing. Kensi begs and prays for Deeks to wake up and become more emotional as her worries for him further increase. Eventually, Deeks finally awakens much to Kensi’s relief and Deeks reveals to Kensi his dream that she was pregnant and expresses how beautiful she looked in his dream. However, Kensi and Deeks must keep moving in order to avoid being captured or killed by Spencer Williams or the Mexican cartel. They soon find help from a married couple who take them to the hospital, but soon discover they are also after Deeks and Kensi for the bounty. Kensi and Deeks briefly struggle with their captors and managed to escape, but Deeks once again falls unconscious when he receives another blow to the head. Kensi manages to get them to the hospital where the doctors quickly begin to work on Deeks. Later after the Mexican cartel call off the bounty due to Spencer Williams death, the team are transported to another hospital and after several hours Deeks awakens with Kensi by his side. Deeks and Kensi reconcile after they both come to realize they simply can’t live without each other after their experience in Mexico. Deeks and Kensi kiss and declare their love for each other and officially reconcile and resume their engagement. Sometime later after returning home to Los Angeles and after fully recovering from their injuries, Kensi and Deeks resume their wedding plans. They begin to make more progress such as Kensi and Deeks planning their bachelor and bachelorette parties, picking a date for the wedding, tasting wedding cake samples and Kensi selecting her wedding dress. Trivia *Deeks enjoys surfing, a hobby his actor, Eric Christian Olsen, has a strong interest in. *Deeks, also like Olsen, is of Norwegian descent. *In his appearances in Season 1, Deeks appeared as a Guest Star but was added to the opening credits starting in Season 2 at the expense of Peter Cambor (Nate Getz). * In Season 2, Episode 2, "Black Widow", Deeks tells Kensi that he worked for two years in the Robbery Division of LAPD. *He claims that the TV shows CHiPs and TJ Hooker are what inspired him to become a cop. *In his debut appearance, Deeks was seen using a Glock 17 before switching to Beretta 92FS during Season 2, claiming that the Beretta 92FS's "manual safety saved his ass one time during a gun snatch attempt by a junkie". In Season 3, Deeks switches to a Smith & Wesson 5944 instead which he has continued to use to this day. * In Season 3, Episode 20, "Patriot Acts", it is revealed he grew up playing the violin which both surprises and intrigues Kensi and effectively identifies the person of interest's expertise in the cello. *Deeks admitted in 4x16 to paying for room and board once in college and an half dozen times in law school by being an exotic dancer or, as Kensi put it, a stripper. * Deeks reveals in "Raven & The Swans" (4x22) that he was the front-man and lead guitarist of his high school rock band, Touching Wood. *As a lawyer (and before joining the LAPD), Deeks worked as a public defender. *Much like his counterpart, Anthony DiNozzo in the original "NCIS" series, Deeks tends to be the comic relief of the group, but can be serious when needed and also just like Ziva David, Deeks is also the third partner that Kensi has had much like Tony who had two partners: Agents Vivian Blackadder and Caitlin Todd before Ziva joined him. *Despite the stress of his job, Deeks is shown to be deathly afraid of needles as revealed in Episode:Touch of Death. He can be heard screaming before passing out when being forced to take a vaccine although he insists that he tripped. *In season 5, episode 7, it is revealed that Deeks was a model train enthusiast when he was younger. He even is dispatched to watch the layout of one of the criminals while the criminal is spending a few months in jail for commandeering a train with a consist of chlorine tankers. Deeks also tells Kensi that he hates Thomas the Tank Engine, as trains should not have faces and talk. He has vast knowledge on model railroading and instantly recognizes a rare HO scale engine that he desired as a child. * The scene of Deeks being tortured by Sidorov at the end of the 4th season finale Descent is possibly a reference to the scene of Szell torturing Babe in the movie Marathon Man. Like Szell in the movie scene, Sidorov asks, "Is it safe (to sell the bombs)?", and both Babe in Marathon Man and Deeks in the finale are tortured with a dentist's drill. * Deeks drives a 2013 Ford Mustang convertible, even though he is hardly seen driving it. Most of the time, he is driving his partner Kensi's car, a Cadillac SRX. * In Season 7, Episode 2 it is revealed that Deeks' favourite meal is his mothers lasagna * In "Internal Affairs" (7x10) Deeks himself mentions, that he is in fact a lawyer (after being asked if he needed one). * Eric Christian Olsen, who plays Deeks, is now Daniela Ruah's (Kensi Blye) brother-in-law, following her marriage to David Olsen, Eric's brother and stunt double. Resources http://www.cbs.com/primetime/ncis_los_angeles/about/ Category:Characters Category:Americans in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Characters Category:People Associated with the Office of Special Projects Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Main Characters Category:Police Officers in NCIS: Los Angeles